This invention relates to the removal of particulate from a gas stream, and more particularly to the removal of fly ash and unburned carbon particle air pollutants from gases resulting from the combustion of coal.
Increasing coal usage and tightening environmental standards are forcing industry to improve air pollution control systems or to install them where they were not previously required. The problem of fly ash and unburned carbon particle air pollutants exists, for example, in may types of coal-fired boilers. Particulate emissions from coal-fired boilers are conventionally controlled by electrostatic precipitators, cyclones, scrubbers, and, more recently, baghouse filters. For various reasons, industry is seeking new particulate emission control technologies, with better economic and operational performance characteristics.